


What I Go To School For

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: If there was one thing every student could agree on at Winterfell Academy; it was that Mr Lannister, the History teacher and Miss Tarth, the Literature teacher, were obviously in love with one another. Even if they couldn't see it.





	What I Go To School For

“It’s so obvious, everyone can see how much they like each other.” Arya said as they sat in their usual hangout space under the stairwell that led to the Humanities department. This was their usual hangout spot after lunch, especially on days like today when the rain was lashing heavily against the windows. All other sources of gossip and conversation had already been exhausted, so they had fallen back to the easiest and most prevalent topic of gossip in Winterfell Academy.

The fact that Mr Lannister, the History teacher, and Miss Tarth, the Literature teacher, were obviously in love with each other.

It was the worst kept secret in school. All of the students, especially those in their form classes and who were taught by them, could tell that there was something between them. They were always hanging out in each other’s classrooms, walking halfway across the school to pass on a message or to tease the other, playing silly pranks on one another. The most infamous one being last October when Miss Tarth stole Mr Lannister’s prosthetic hand, holding it to ransom for the reported cost of 5lbs of peanut butter cups. Mr Lannister and Miss Tarth seemed to have a natural repertoire with each other and had dozens of in-jokes between themselves that no one, not even the other teachers could understand. If they could have openly flirted with one another, they probably would have.

“I think it’s sweet. They clearly have feelings for one another, maybe there’s a rule against members of staff dating each other so they can’t be together but they also can’t sacrifice their career?” Sansa suggested romantically. It would be such a beautiful love story; destined to be together but forced apart by circumstances beyond their control. Like a knight and his lady, forced to marry another.

“But Mr Martell and Ms Sand are engaged so it can’t be against some staff rule. Besides, Mr Seaworth is strict, but he’s not that strict,” Podrick reasoned. “Maybe they’re already dating but trying to keep it secret.”

“You call making cow eyes at each other ‘keeping it secret’?” Gendry asked sceptically. Even if their other behaviour could be dismissed as weird grown up best friends stuff, the literal heart-eyes they made at one another in the corridors, in the classrooms, all over the damn school, couldn’t.

“They’re not together,” Myrcella said, draping her blazer over her knees. “Uncle Jaime’s never mentioned anything about being in a relationship, especially not with Miss Tarth. If they were and it was serious, he would have said.”

“Yeah but we never see him out of school thanks to your headcase of a mum.” Gendry reminded his half-sister who pulled a face. That was true. Headcase was the kindest way of describing her mum. Full on deranged drunken psychotic lunatic was more like it.

“I wish they could do something, it’s driving us all mad. I get it’s their own lives but they have to know that everyone in school is talking about them. Wouldn’t they hate it if they knew? I mean, I’d actually die if the whole school was gossiping about me.” Sansa said as the bell to mark the end of lunch rang. The five of them scrambled to their feet, grabbing blazers, bags and folders before going their separate ways to their first lesson of the afternoon; Podrick to Music, Gendry to Construction, Arya and Mrycella to Dornish and Sansa to History, with the man himself. As they split off, Gendry taking Arya’s hand to walk her to class whilst teasing Myrcella, Podrick dashing back for his violin and Sansa climbing the stairs, looking at her phone; none of them noticed the figure who had been hanging over the staircase, eagerly listening in to their conversation. It had made for some interesting lunchtime listening.

“I hate assembly,” Podrick complained the next morning as he, Sansa and Arya joined the crush of Year 10 and Year 11 students making their way into the hall. Their bus had been delayed again and it meant that Gendry and Myrcella hadn’t been able to save any seats around them; instead the trio sat together towards the back; waiting for the weekly torture to be over. After Mr Seaworth made the usual announcements and gave the same pointless notices, Mr Lannister stepped forwards, away from the other teachers on the stage.

“Before you go to class, there is one more thing we need to discuss,” Mr Lannister said, smiling to himself at the groans of 400 teenagers. “Now, now, I won’t bore you too much. As I am sure you are aware, there has been a lot of gossip going around the school concerning myself and Miss Tarth. Just yesterday I heard some of you talking about it under the Humanities staircase at lunchtime.”

Myrcella and Gendry turned to shoot Sansa, Arya and Podrick a panicked look as the rest of the students burst into an excited flurry of mutters and whispers. There had to be a reason for Mr Lannister to talk to them about it. The rumours had been circulating for years, ever since they had started working at Winterfell Academy. Why talk about it now? Mr Lannister gestured for Miss Tarth to step forward, and with a mild blush on her cheeks, she did. The students gasping and whispering more intently as she took his hand.

“We want you all to know, that the rumours are true. Myself and Miss Tarth are in a relationship. We’re dating, we’re together, whatever you kids call it. We thought we had done a good job of hiding it, but apparently not.” Jaime said, grinning at Brienne who smiled back at him.

“I think they knew even before we did.” Brienne offered, thinking to how she and Jaime had built their friendship throughout their time at school. Beginning as two terrified Newly Qualified Teachers and supporting one another through the first difficult year had led to a strong friendship which over time had developed into a deep and loving relationship.

“Probably but they probably didn’t know this,” Jaime said as all of the students watched in curious awe. What didn’t they know? Were they already married? Was Miss Tarth pregnant? Were they quitting their jobs and running away into the sunset together like Miss Narth and Mr Greyson did?

“Know what?” Brienne asked as Jaime grinned at her; that same grin he had given her the first time she agreed to go on a date with him. That cheeky carefree grin that highlighted his dimples and lit up his whole face.

“They don’t know that you’re the love of my life; that you have the most beautiful smile, that you make everything better; that you’re a clever and devoted teacher who never gives up on a student; they don’t know how happy you make me, how lucky I am to have you in my life and how I wish you can be in it forever. I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Jaime said as he suddenly dropped down on one knee, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket to the delighted shrieks and cheers from the students and teachers. Brienne’s hand shot to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She had suspected it might happen but she didn’t think it actually would; and in front of the pupils they adored working with and teaching.

“Miss Brienne Tarth; will you marry me?”


End file.
